Blinds are an integral part of hunting and wildlife observation, and are used to conceal the observer from being seen by the natural wildlife.
There are many forms of blinds. One form is a portable blind covered with camouflage fabric, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,018,857; 4,761,908; and 7,997,291. This form of blind is often lightweight, collapsible, and decorated with a fabric patterned to resemble surrounding vegetation such as sticks and leaves. However, because the blind is portable and collapsible, this type of blind does not provide much protection from inclement weather. In addition, this type of blind is easily detected by larger wildlife. Also, this blind does not prevent the observer's scent from being detected by the natural wildlife. Further, this type of blind is not capable of becoming part of the natural landscape.
Other forms of blinds are designed to mimic structures found in nature, such as US publications 20120216845 and 20050028854, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,022. Examples include blinds which resemble a hay bale or tree stump. However, such a blind often requires assembly and does not necessarily provide protection from the elements. While this form of blind is designed to mimic a structure found in nature, the blind does not contain natural elements and cannot truly become part of the natural landscape. As a result, the blind can still be detected by animals.
Therefore, there is a need for blinds that become part of the natural landscape. There is also a need for blinds that provide protection to the occupant from inclement weather, such as rain, sleet, snow, wind and cold temperatures. There is further a need for blinds that help deter wildlife from detecting the scent and/or motion of the occupant.